


Part Of The Job

by Traw



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: "You learn to live with it but don't get use to it.”He knew that he would never- could never- get used to it and he wasn't so sure that Mike was right that he would learn to live with it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Part Of The Job

_"Do you think the next one will be easier? God help you if you do, Steve, because it had better hurt every time. It better tear your guts out every time you pull that gun, Buddy boy, whether you use it or not."_

Picking up the glass of bourbon, Steve Keller took a large gulp as Mike's words, after he had first shot and killed his first suspect, echoed in his head. Mike was right, Steve decided dejectedly as he unsteadily held the glass in front of him, not noticing as the alcohol splashed over his shaking hands. It never gets any easier. Each time he had to draw his weapon, each time he was forced to bring down a suspect, it tore him apart.

And today, it had not been any different. Today, he had felt the too familiar pain as he drew his weapon, the gut-wrenching agony as he squeezed the trigger.

" _You learn to live with it but don't get use to it.”_

He knew that he would never- could never- get used to it and he wasn't so sure that Mike was right that he would learn to live with it. The nightmares, the guilt of taking someone's life was something he knew that he could never really learn to live with.

"I know, Buddy boy, sometimes it's a lousy job!" Mike's voice startled him, and he spilled the drink as he spun around to face his partner as Mike softly closed his apartment door and slipped the key, Steve had given him months before, back into his pocket. "But someone has to do it." He added gently as he walked around the sofa and sat down on the chair opposite the sofa where he knew his young friend would be sitting and brooding as he reminded the younger man softly, "And today I was extremely grateful that you were there. You saved my life, Buddy boy. Thank you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Now life has settled down and my daughter was happily married on Saturday, I now have time to do some serious updating and writing. So I will be getting back to updating both 'The Agony Of Waiting' and 'Gone'. So I hope that you will keep your eyes out for updates


End file.
